


In the heart of Northrend, even the Light fades

by MsBaru



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Death Knight, Enemies, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, Sex Toys, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBaru/pseuds/MsBaru
Summary: Young Blood elf Paladin Accalon survives the events of the Wrath gate (WOTLK) and becomes a prisoner of a Blood elf Death Knight Arianel.***This is basically a porn with a very little plot.*I should be ashamed of myself, but I'm not.****More chapters to be added as I write them.





	1. Chained

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing SMUT. English is not my native language. Please, have mercy with me ;___;  
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

When Accalon started regaining his consciousness, he had no idea what happened. His head was spinning, mind blank, vision blurred. The first thing he noticed was a cold blow of wind on his cheek. _Where am I? What happened?_ He wanted to move, but he realised he could not. His arms were spread, chained to the wall behind him. Most of his armour was gone. He was dressed in a thin linen shirt and pants, which he usually wore under his plates. _So that’s why I’m cold._

“I’m glad you finally woke up. I was starting to worry,” Accalon heard a cold voice from across the dark room. When he managed to focus his eyes a little bit, he saw a tall elf in dark blue armour. The elf walked closer to Accalon, with a sly smile on his lips. Despite the freezing air, there were no signs of frozen breath around him, for he didn’t breathe at all. His hair was white as snow, skin equally pale, and his eyes were burning with unholy fire. The sound of his heavy boots hitting the floor was echoing through the halls. He was a Death Knight, no doubt about it.

“Where am I? What do you want from me?” Accalon asked, sounding almost desperate. The fact he did not remember how he got there scared him.

“Interesting. You really don’t remember?” the unknown elf surely looked amused. Accalon tried to dive into his memory, but nothing came to him. “You managed to survived the Wrath gate plague incident. That fact itself makes you unique,” he purred and lifted Accalon’s chin so their eyes could meet. “I wanted to send you to the lab as a specimen for Professor Putricide’s experiments, but I've changed my mind. He would surely make a mess out of your pretty face. I think I will keep you instead,” he smiled, looking directly into Accalon’s eyes.

His memories suddenly came back to him. The horrors of the Wrath gate made him shiver and gulp. Not sure how long ago, he was marching with soldiers of both the Horde and the Alliance, ready to face the scourge, when suddenly, some of the Forsaken betrayed them and unleashed the plague upon them. As he fell to the ground, he thought the breath he took was his last. He saw his fellow paladins die around him. He, too, closed his eyes and waited for the bitter end. But it didn’t come. He woke up in the Icecrown instead, chained to the wall, a prisoner of the scourge. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the single tear which formed in his eye from falling. “Light, please, help me,” he prayed quietly. The tear fell down his cheek.

“The Light?” the undead elf chuckled and let his chin go. “Between the saronite walls of Icecrown, in the heart of Northrend, even the Light fades. Nothing can help you, paladin,” he spat the last word with such hatred Accalon shivered once more.

“Are you going to kill me?” Accalon asked with shaky voice.

“Kill you? Of course not, my dear. As I said earlier, I plan to keep you,” he lifted his hand again, stroking Accalon’s cheek with his cold gauntlet, wiping away the stray tear. “I've always wanted a pet, but my parents were strict. No matter how much I begged, they always said no to me,” the elf tried to make a sad expression, but he failed. The smile was showing through. “But I’m lucky. As a Death Commander, I can do what I please. Right now, I feel like having a Blood elf pet,” the death knight chuckled. Accalon wanted to object, but the words could not get out of his throat. He stood there, chained, helpless, at mercy of a Death Knight. _Light, please help me._


	2. Becoming a pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've managed to progress a little bit. This is the last "boring" chapter, the SMUT will start in the next one.

“Now now, what does a good pet need?” the knight asked, not expecting an answer. He turned around and walked to a small chest. A spiked metal collar, a lock, and a chain were laying on the top. He picked everything up and walked back to Accalon.“Do you like it?” he asked, showing Accalon the collar. “I had it made just for you. Let see if it fits, shall we?” he spoke, put the collar around Accalon’s throat and secured it with the chain and the lock. He put the key into his pocket, never to be found by his new pet.

Accalon shivered as the cold metal touched his skin. _Like a bird being locked in a cage. This is the end._ He turned his eyes to the floor under him, for he didn’t want to look at his jailer.

“It fits perfectly! And it look marvellous on you!” the elf cheered, clapped his hands and stepped back to admire his work. “Tell me, Paladin, what’s your name?” he asked, but Accalon stayed silent. “Hurry up and tell me, or I will make something up. Would you like that?” he said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

“Accalon. My name is Accalon” he said quietly, still looking beneath his feet.

“What a noble name. I certainly wouldn’t make up a better one. I think you deserve to know my name, too,” said the undead elf as he lifted Accalon’s chin to face him again. “My name is Arianel. Nice to meet you, Accalon” Arianel smiled as nicely as his undead face let him. “Now, with all the formalities done, let’s play a little bit, my puppy,” he said.

_He’s nuts! He’s definitely a psychopath! By the Light, what will he do next? Give me some fake ears and a bone to chew? I don’t deserve any of this!_

Accalon was starting to panic when Arianel began to remove the chains from his wrists. He set one of his arms hand free, then the other, and slowly put them beside Accalon’s body, careful not to hurt him. Accalon’s panic was still rising and as soon as he realised his hands were free, he tried to run, but he was almost instantly stopped by the collar. Arianel pulled the chain so hard Accalon almost fell. _Damn! What did I think? Now he’s going to hit me for sure._

“Tsk-tsk-tsk....are you afraid of me so much that it makes you run as soon as your hands are free?” Arianel purred and stretched his free hand to stroke Accalon’s cheek again. Accalon jerked, instinctively pulling away. He expected a hard hit, but he received a soft touch instead. It surprised him so much he looked at the Death Knight who firmly holding the chain.

“What a good boy you are,” Arianel smiled, still stroking Accalon's cheek. It made Accalon stare in disbelief. The combination of rough and tender handling confused him. _What am I supposed to expect from him?_ “As I said earlier,” the Death Knight spoke, “I want to play with you. I’m certain you will like it. I will make sure you do.” Arianel turned around and lightly tugged the chain. “Come,” he commanded cheerfully and Accalon obeyed. The panic was still there, crushing his insides, but he was too afraid to try running again. _I wouldn't get far, anyway._

He followed the Death Knight through various halls and corridors of the fortress, meeting many of its inhabitants as they walked. Some of them were laughing, some of them were looking at him with disgust. Ghouls were silently staring at him with hunger in their eyes and saliva dripping from their mouths, but they were too afraid of the death knight to lash or bite. Accalon was so scared he unwillingly grabbed Arianel's cloak and walked as close behind him as he could. It made Arianel chuckle under his breath.

After a short while, they came to small iron door locked with big hanging lock. Arianel pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the hanging lock, opened the door, and pushed Accalon inside. What he saw in there made him tremble in fear. The room was lit by a huge metal chandelier with at least dozen of candles hanging from the ceiling and there were no windows, no doors, no possible escape. In the middle of the room stood a metal cage big enough to fit one person inside of it. Ropes and chains, restrains and both metal and wooden frames of many different shapes and sizes were evenly spread across the room. Collars, cuffs and god knows what else were laying on a metal shelf. There was also a bed, a couch, a few chairs and a large wooden table. Atop of the table were various bottles and objects, most of them unknown to Accalon. A dozen of shiny weapons and knives were stacked on a weapon rack in another corner, some of them stained with dried blood.

_No...no no no! This must be some kind of sick joke. Please, tell me it’s just a nightmare!_ The panic gripped his insides like a python. As soon as Accalon saw the tools and weapons, he turned around, wanting to run through the door he came in. At least he wanted to try it. But his hope vanished as soon as he saw the door was locked already. There was no escape. Arianel was leaning against the door with his arms crossed, smiling from ear to ear.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun together,” the undead elf spoke playfully and made a step toward Accalon.


End file.
